Forum:Terra Perthshire
Terra Perthshire- Possible Tribute 'Required Information:' Name: Terra Maysilee Perthshire Image: Found below. <3 Family: My mother's name is Mariah Perthshire. My father's name is Atlas Perthshire, mayor of my district. I am the oldest of three children. My younger younger sister, who is 9, is Seriah Perthshire. She seems to look up to me. A lot. The youngest sibling in our family, being born seconds after Seriah, my little brother, is 9 years old- Seriah's twin- and his name Griffin Perthshire. They have recently begun helping us work in the fields as I have since I was younger. My mother looks to me to help her care for the younger children. Age: 17 Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Light brown Gender: Female District: 7 preferrably, 9, or 10. Personality: I am genuinely a very sweet, bubbly, funny, caring, and kind person. I love animals, and I am very mature for my age. I tend to be flirtatious sometimes, but I have rarely ever been in a relationship, in fear of being heart broken. If you get on my bad side, I can be bitter, however. History: Growing up, my mother and father fought rather often. I used to run outside to the fields or into the woods and cover my ears to block it out often. I usually got my little white dresses dirty, and I often got punished for it, as textiles do not come very cheap. I had my friends to run to, but I just never told them anything. I never told them how daddy would hit my mother, and she would cry in her sleep. I was too scared he would get in trouble. So when mom was pregnant with Seriah and Griffin, I was overly- protective. I went everywhere with her, like a little shadow so that daddy wouldn't hurt the babies. I was scared of him. For years. After the babies were born, when I became 9 years old, I worked as my mother did. I also grew an attachment to the twins, for I watch them often and I have shielded them from the hurtful words of our parents often. I never exactly had time to be.. well, a teenager. I mean, yeah. I did stupid things, made mistakes, and had friends. But I wasn't in the mind state of most teens. I have yearned for a better life, and fear turning 19 and getting my own home, leaving the twins to see our parent's fighting. I often visit the woods, and climb the trees, and watch the sunrise early in the morning. I sneak out, unseen, at night, as well, to watch it go down sometimes. But every morning I'm up to see the sunrise. It's just amazing. The vibrant, glowing colors of yellow, orange, pink.... I just love it. Every second of it. How Many Characters You Currently Have: One. - Aria Camelliston 2. Whether or Not You Want to Be a Tribute: Yes . 'Additional Information:' Skills: I'm very good at climbing trees, I'm strong, and I seem to be fairly seductive. I have been asked by several different boys at my school to attend special events with them, but all of them nearly get rejected each year due to my biggest fear. Weaknesses: Fear of being heart broken, not a good swimmer, and horrified of mutts she has seen in Games. Weapons: Scythe, axe, bow and arrows. Okay with knives. Denied. You only just got your first character. "Write on, write true"-Upside-down 15:13, June 27, 2012 (UTC)